A Loving Evening With Pinkie
by TheFabulousRedheart2
Summary: Applejack has had a long day on the farm, so Pinkie Pie gives her a little bit of sexual relief from the daily grind. Just a plain old Pinkie Pie X Applejack clopfic.


**Note: **To get to the fun part, hit Ctrl + F on your keyboard, type in "XXX" in the find box, and hit the enter key.

**A Loving Evening With Pinkie**

An orange mare slowly drug her hooves as she made her way down the hall. Her taut muscles screaming and contorting with pain as she walked. One hundred and fifty trees...she had bucked one hundred and fifty trees that day. It had to be a new record, not that she had a choice but to set new records recently.

The pain clawing its way through her body put her in a sour mood. She was tired of all the hard work, and wished that she could have a break. But, life didn't work that way some days, especially not for her.

She turned her head over her shoulder. There was nothing behind her but darkness, just like there had been downstairs. Applejack didn't like being downstairs, especially when it was dark. The way the shadows stretched from the furniture gave her the willies. She could turn on the lights, and dispel the shadow, but she never bothered. There was something peaceful about the dark, something that until recently, she hadn't appreciated before. The hallway was so quiet, you could hear every small creak and groan in the walls.

The farmer sometimes pretended those strange noises were the house's way of speaking. Continuing onward, she wondered to herself what those walls would say if they could speak. Probably a lot, they sure saw many things in their time. Not too much to talk about now though.

Applejack slowly pressed open the door to the bedroom and flipped on the light with her bright light of the wall lamps bounced off of the green wallpaper. The orange mare's green eyes scanned the room. She quickly walked over to the bed and looked beneath it. The she walked over to the closet and threw the door to it open. She saw nothing inside but her western outfits she wore to rodeos. "Gawl dern it, now where is that mare? She knows I hate it when she hides from me."

As if in answer to her question, a slightly chubby pink mare leapt from behind the bed and yelled. "Boo!"

Applejack fell backward and her heart leapt into her throat. "Pinkie Pie!" Applejack screamed, her thick accent more noticeable in her surprise. "What did Ah tell ya about sneakin' up an' scarin' me like that?"

Applejack had a forehoof looked to the side and thought as hard as she could. The other mare looked to the side in thought, "I think you told me to not do it."

"Yeah, Ah told you not to, cause I don' wanna have a heart attack after a long day's work."

"Aww, you just had a heart attack?" Pinkie looked at Applejack,sympathetically. "We better take you to the doctor, that could be serious. You're a little young to be having heart attacks. Maybe I should stop feeding you so many sweets."

Applejack shook her head and rose from the ground. "You sure got me good that time Pinkie, how come Ah wasn' able to find ya when I looked under the bed?"

"Because you didn't actually check on the other side of the bed. I held myself up by pressing my feet against the wall and the bed. That way my feet would be off of the ground and you wouldn't see me!" Pinkie hopped over toward Applejack.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Pinkie, you are one crazy mare."

Pinkie froze in place a few feet away from the orange mare and gasped. "What? Crazy? I am not crazy! I'm normal, it's everypony else that's weird!"

The pink mare's beaming grin was all it took took to make Applejack's troubles vanish. Her lips curled into a genuine smile. "Now there you go ruinin' my bad mood. I was all in a bad mood, ready to go to bed in a huff, an' you had to come along and make mah heart all fluttery."

Pinkie puffed out her chest proudly. "Hey, it's what I do. I'm a master at making ponies smile."

"That you are dear, that you are." Applejack walked over and gave Pinkie a kiss, which was tenderly returned. "How was your day at the Bakery?"

"Oh, it was okay, busy but okay." Pinkie sighed stretching her back and flopping her rump on the ground. "I got paid today."

Applejack did mimicked the gesture. "Ya did? Did ya do the books too?"

The pink pony nodded her head, her smile fading.

"They lookin' that bad?"

Pinkie blew out a gusty sigh. "Umm...let me put it this way. This season, if we are super duper wuper lucky, we might be able to get a little farther out of debt."

The farmer cocked an eyebrow. "A little farther out of debt? How little are we talkin' here?"

"Oh...I think we might be able to get rid of about ten or twenty bits of it."

"Ten or twenty bits? Ten or twenty bits? Is that it? We're over five thousand in debt, that ain't even enough to make a dent." Applejack moaned, pressing her face into a fore hoof.

Pinkie walked over and placed a hoof on her partner's shoulder. "At least we'll be able to get rid of some."

"Some? Some?" Applejack pounded a hoof against the ground, causing the floorboards to shake. "That ain't nothin'! I'm bustin' mah rump out there mornin', noon, and night, bringin' in wagonload after wagonload of apples, and it's all for nothin'."

"No it's not, without the money we get from selling those apples, we wouldn't be able to eat." Pinkie said consolingly. "Well, that and my job at Sugarcube Corner. But everything you do is helping out, even if it doesn't seem like it right now."

Applejack huffed. "Ah guess so, but it still doesn't seem like Ah'm doin' anythin'. I was hopin' that we could do cider this winter, despite Big Mac and Applebloom bein' away, but without them it's hopeless. There ain't no way you an' I could make enough cider to sell, with me bein' the only one workin' the farm and you with your bakery job."

Moisture accumulated in Pinkie's blue eyes. "Well, I could take some time off of work and help on the farm. I watched you buck apples and make cider before, it's really not that hard."

The orange mare shook her head. "No, no we can't do that. You have to keep your job with the Cakes so that we can keep paying the mortgage on the farm. No, we'll just have to find something else to keep us afloat."

"Maybe we can hire other ponies to help us, or better yet," Pinkie's eyes went wide, "we can get our friends to help us! I bet they would, they'd always help."

"Shoot, we can't hire anypony, cause we don't have the money to pay 'em. Ifin I recall, Rarity is busy with her winter fashions, Dash is trainin' with the Wonderbolts, Twilight is workin' on that important spell, Spike is doin' work in the Canterlot guard, bein' a big dragon now and all. Ah'd ask Big Mac and Fluttershy, but they are tryin' to start that wildlife reserve, and Fluttershy needs Big Mac's help building it. Applebloom is livin' her dream of bein' a carpenter in Appleloosa, I don't have the heart to take that away from her."

Pinkie forced her lips to stay in a smile. "We'll work something out, we always do."

"Ah don't know Pinkie, Ah just don't know." Applejack's breathing became heavier. "Ever since the rest of the family moved away, and Granny Smith passed on, things have been rough. Not to mention this stupid inflation problem."

Applejack felt herself being drawn into Pinkie's chest. "Don't worry, Big Mac and Fluttershy said they'd come back after the wildlife reserve is built. Before you know it, we'll be bucking apples and making cider like never before!"

"But that's so far into the future, Ah don't know if Ah'll last that long."

Pinkie held Applejack backward and looked her in the eye. "Applejack, it'll all be okay. Trust me, I know these things. The economy will get better. Princess Celestia is a really smart Pony, she'll fix everything. She always does when there's trouble. I hear Twilight is helping her on the side, too. So it'll all be okay."

"Pinkie," Applejack sighed, "Ah know Ah'm supposed to be the strongest, most reliable pony 'round, but this is really gettin' to me. Sometimes when Ah'm out there bucking Apples, Ah wonder if it's all worth it. Bucking apples day in an' day out, what do Ah have? What do we have? A farm that's really far in debt, and very little ta eat except Apples, a little hay, and whatever the Cakes have left over after the day is done."

"Well, at least you have me," Pinkie said, smiling hopefully.

Applejack felt a pang of guilt slam into her heart. She quickly looked into Pinkie's eyes. "Ah'm sorry Pinkie, Ah'm sorry for complainin' an' all. Ah really have no raght to. Ah mean, maybe Ah do, Ah don't know. It's so hard sometimes. Sometimes Ah think it would be easier to sell the farm, get a job as a gardener or somethin', an' not have to worry 'bout all this. You could have your job at Sugarcube Corner and I could just do whatever job I got, and we could be happy."

Pinkie chuckled. "Applejack, you say that every other week. You know that won't make you happy. You'd be miserable. This is your farm, it belongs to you and your family, it always has. You'd be miserable if it wasn't."

The blond maned pony nodded. "Yeah, that is true. But Ah've actually been givin' it some serious thought this time. Ain't you tired of livin' like this? Ain't it hard for you to get up in the mornin' always wonderin' if we'll have enough to eat the next day, week, or even month? Don't that ever weigh on your mind?"

Pinkie took a step back and solemnly looked at Applejack. "Of course I do, I always wonder about it. But, do you remember back when we got married?"

Applejack quickly nodded. "Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday, though it was 'bout ten years ago."

"Nine-and-a-half," Pinkie corrected. "But remember when we said our vows?"

A soft smile gently swept across Applejack's features. "How could I forget? Your vows left me in tears."

"Well, back at the altar, I promised to stick by you, and would be happy as long as you're with me. So, I do worry about those things, but as long as the super duper strong and loving Applejack is by my side, I'm the happiest mare in Ponyville! So, I guess it doesn't bother me that much. The only thing I worry about is making sure you're happy. That's all it takes to keep this party pony a-going!" Pinkie's beaming grin returned, and it melted Applejack's heart.

Applejack smiled. "Pinkie, what would I ever do without you?"

Pinkie rested a hoof on her chin and thought. "Hmm, you would probably do yourself. Which is fun and all, but your hoof would get all sticky and you'd make a big mess. It's a whole lot better if you have someone else to make the mess with, that way you have someone who can help you clean it up."

The orange mare's smile slowly thinned into a seductive smirk. "Are you in the mood to make a mess Sugarcube?"

A smile that matched Applejack's own slowly spread along Pinkie's face. She slowly walked over to the other mare, one foot slowly placed in front of the other, closing the distance between them. "That depends on the kind of mess we're making."

Applejack closed her eyes when Pinkie was close, and pressed her nose against her wife's. "Maybe one that involves scissors?"

Pinkie playfully gasped. "I hope it doesn't get too bloody or anything. I never took you for a psycho Applejack."

"I'll Psycho you." Applejack roughly pressed her lips against Pinkie's. Their lips slowly moved and slid one direction and then another. The farm pony pushed her partner over to the bed, Pinkie backed up obediently and then fell back onto the green sheets.

[XXX]

Pinkie lay with her back on the bed. Her forehooves were placed behind her head. Her hind legs slowly spread apart, revealing the slit that was her sex. The pink mound around the area was brighter than her fur. There was a small trail of moisture sliding downward to her left thigh.

Applelejack felt excitement cascade down her chest. She quickly pressed her face into her mate's sex, running her rustic tongue up the entire slit, capturing the tangy juices into her mouth. Pinkie moaned gently, small sparks bounded toward her stomach as the little bumps on her lover's tongue massaged her sex.

The farmer slid her tongue sideways, then longways, moving slowly, enjoying the soft moans that graced her ears. Pressing her nose into Pinkie's sex, she caught a faint hint of strawberries. Her wife must have been eating that flavor of cookie. She always found it odd that the mare always tasted like what she ate. Sex with her was always adventure, although it wasn't all that interesting when Pinkie ate something like beans or spinach.

Applejack's licking became impassioned slurping. Her lips taking in the entire mound, sucking in the sticking juices. Pinkie gently thrust her hips into Applejack's face, and the orange mare responded by reaching up and squeezing her lover's hips.

Pinkie wriggled in response and gently thrusted her hips again. The farmer's tongue rolled and slid along her partner's sex, before taking a quick plunge inside of her.

Pinkie's breath caught in her throat. She spread her arms out across the bed and wrapped her hind legs around the other mare's shoulders.

Applejack's tongue explored the warm depths of Pinkie, taking in the essence of strawberry, smiling as each small wiggle of her tongue sent shivers up the pink mare's spine. Pinkie's stomach rose and fell at a quicker tempo after a few minutes. Her hips tingled. "Applejack,. if you want me to last any longer you'd better stop."

Applejack quickly pulled back, small, clear strands of gooey fluid stretched out from her lips as she slowly pulled away. "What's the matter Sugarcube, ya can't take it?"

"You know how jittery you make me." Pinkie replied heavily.

"Does it make you jittery when I do this?" Applejack ran her tongue along the length of Pinkie's sex.

The pink mare's muscles stiffened. "Yes, you know it does."

How about when I do this?" Applejack's rose a few inches in flicked the nub at the top of Pinkie's vagina.

Pinkie squeaked, a sound that Applejack had always found adorable. "That makes me all jittery even more. If you want to have a little scissor fun, you'd better slow it down."

The farmer flicked her tongue across the knob a few more times, causing Pinkie and wriggled and close her legs.

"Aack! Stop it Applejack, you're gonna make me cum early," said Pinkie.

Applejack grinned, the fur around her mouth still matted with sticky fluid. "Well it's good if you come early, that way you'll be on time."

Pinkie giggled and rolled her eyes. "And I thought my jokes were bad."

Applejack hauled herself onto the bed and kissed her lover's chest, then ran kisses up her chin and pecking her lightly on the lips. "You ready for the main event?"

Pinkie cocked an eyebrow. "No way, I haven't even gotten warmed up yet."

What do you-?" Before Applejack could finish her sentence, she was pushed backward onto the bed. Pinkie quickly spread the orange mare's legs and roughly brushed her tongue against the wet, orange mound between.

Applejack moaned. She reached out with a hoof and stroked through Pinkie's curly mane, pressing her head gently into her marehood. Pinkie began to excitedly lap at the fluids secreted from the slit, faintly tasting like hay and raspberry frosting to her. She voraciously attacked the slit with her tongue, sliding it around the labia, causing Applejack to shudder and hiss in pleasure.

Pinkie took in a deep breath and pressed her face more firmly into her lover's groin, running her tongue roughly around the vaginal lips. Her muzzle became extremely moist and was matted to her face.

The pink mare's slowly moved her mouth a couple of centimeters downward and thrust her tongue into the opening. She turned and twisted her head, making loud slurping noises as she curled her tongue inside of the hot folds of her lover.

Applejack released throaty moans with each movement of her mate's tongue. She was careful not to thrust her hips too hard into Pinkie's face, lest she make the experience uncomfortable for the mare.

The orange mare gently reached down and stroked Pinkie's mane again while the party pony made "nomming" noises, a sound not unlike she made when she ate candy. The pink mare got a little rougher, gently biting on the labia as she excitedly squeezed Applejack's hips. Applejack gasped and pressed her hooves against the bed. Her stomach started to feel warm, and she felt an inflating sensation inside of her.

The farmer began to moan loudly and took deep breaths. She stroked Pinkie's mane roughly as the giving mare had her way with the orange pony's privates. The warm balloon in Applejack started to expand. She felt as though she were on the cusp of release. "Pinkie, stop."

Pinkie immediately pulled away, and wiped her soaked muzzle with a foreleg. "Is something wrong love?"

"Well ya were about to have me cum like a madhorse." Applejack said with a grin, her lips still decorated with Pinkie's vaginal fluids.

Pinkie grinned. "Well of course I was silly, I'm just that good."

"Yer also modest," Applejack drawled sarcastically.

Pinkie giggled and leapt up to kiss her partner. "So I guess it's scissor time?"

"Absolutely sugarcube," Applejack gave an animalistic smirk, thinking about her favorite position. She slowly spread her legs. "Get yerself set."

The pink pony spun around. She draped one hind leg over one of Applejack's and the other beneath the other. Slowly their bodies came together, and their marehoods touched. Both of them let out a soft gasp when the two sexes collided. Slowly they began to grind their hips together, their private, moist vaginal lips kissing, igniting an electric spark that exploded through their bodies.

They started to roughly move against each other, digging their hooves into the blanket as the their heads become foggy with passion. Both mares closed their eyes and let themselves sink into an unthinking bliss as their bodies moved together. The bed squeaked, echoing through the room and around the house, as did their occasional, impassioned moans.

The mares pressed their hips roughly against each other, their bodies quaking with excitement with every movement. Their breathing quickened. Applejack felt her heartbeat drum in her ears. The soreness from the day returned. Her back began to ache and the muscles in her legs twisted themselves into knots. She didn't care. The sounds of her lover's gasping and moaning drove her forward, to the light of pure ecstasy forming in her mind's eye.

Pinkie rose upward as she ground against her mate and pulled Applejack upward by the shoulders. The farmer pony answered the silent summons, continuing to move her hips excitedly against the other mare's. She felt Pinkie's soft lips graze across her own.

Applejack lunged into Pinkie's face, pressing her lips to her partner's and attempting to thrust her tongue into her lover's mouth. The pink pony didn't seem to mind, as she opened her mouth to allow the invader inside. Their tongues tossed in a twirling love dance as their hips ground together. Wet vaginal lips rubbing furiously, grindstones of passion that ignited love sparks between them.

Pinkie felt let out a loud, squeaky moan. Undulating waves of tingling pleasure exploded through her insides. Wetness leaked from her marehood as she ground hard against her mate. Her vaginal muscles closed, even though there was nothing there for them to close around.

Applejack's neck spasmed and she closed her eyes, seeing a bright yellow light. Her body convulsed and her own marehood excreted a large amount of cum as she rubbed against her partner.

Together they continued for what seemed like hours, though it was only really a couple of minutes. When the flames died down, both of them fell backward in opposite directions onto the bed with a _wumpf_.

Pinkie spun herself around and rested her chin into the crook of Applejack's foreleg. "Wonderful, as always." She kissed her lover's shoulder.

Applejack felt the soreness of the day creep back into her muscles. She groaned. It felt as if the muscles in her flanks were tying themselves into knots. "Same to you, Pinkie."

Pinkie looked up at her mate with her large, blue eyes. "Things will get better soon, you'll see."

The farmer looked down at her wife, then outside at the large, milky full moon that overlooked the undulating hills of the farm. A timberwolf howled out in the distance. It would get better. If not sooner, then later. She looked back at Pinkie's sparkling eyes and smiled. She didn't have much money, her family might be gone, and her muscles felt sore every day. However, as long as she had the Pinkie, life would never be that bad.

Then they happily fornicated forever after, THE END!

**Author's Note**: Just another short, trashy erotica from me. I plan to start taking this seriously eventually and actually writing longer stories. I am aware my grammar sucks, but since I'm not a pro, I don't care. I don't know anything about writing, and no one is honestly willing to teach. My writing will never be good enough to be considered good, so why work so hard to make it perfect?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope that these few erotic words were able to help you "relieve the stresses of life" and help you take your mind off of your troubles. Hopefully my next story will be longer, and will actually have a plot. The next story I am currently working on is a BDSM. So if you like bondage and stuff like that, keep an eye out for it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
